Sin tiempo
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: La vida de Auror mantiene demasiado ocupado a Harry Potter y la vida de jugadora profesional de Quidditch la tiene siempre casada a Ginny Weasley. ¿Podrán hacer algo para que las cosas cambien?


Continuaba lloviendo esa lluvia finita y molesta que no era digna de un paraguas pero mojaba igual o más que cualquier otra lluvia. El viento frío le escocía la cara y él seguía mirando en dirección al hospital abandonado y en dirección a la casa donde estaba ella con sus nuevas amigas.

Se ajustó el cuello de la capa en un inútil intento de detener el frío y luego abrió el mapa de Holyhead. El punto que decía Ginny Weasley estaba detenido en esa casa tan cerca de él y tan espantosamente distante. El punto de Jugson se movía cada vez más rápido y más lejos.

-¡Maldita seas!- Le dijo al punto del mortífago prófugo mientras plegaba el mapa y lo guardaba en un bolsillo. Tomó aire, luego agarró su varita y comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital.

La lluvia le pegaba en la cara con más fuerza y él ni se molestó en ponerse un hechizo repelente de agua. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba esa sensación, y no era por ir en contra de las costumbres mágicas porque también le molestaba usar paraguas muggles. Simplemente le gustaba sentir la lluvia en su cara. Quizás le recordaba sus épocas de Quidditch y eso siempre lo llevaba a pensar en Ginny y lo afortunada que era de divertirse con ese fantástico deporte. Eso no significaba que él no se divertía persiguiendo mortífagos. De hecho Jugson estaba resultando ser una cacería muy interesante. Lo había estado siguiendo desde Londres, hasta Cardiff, de Cardiff a Sussex y de Sussex a Holyhead. Siempre intentando tomarse un barco hasta mar internacional, donde los Aurors del Ministerio de Magia ya no tenían más jurisdicción.

Hasta ahora había podido sabotear todos los intentos de escape, pero no había logrado atrapar a Jugson. El muy desgraciado sabía moverse rápido, tan rápido que incluso con la ayuda de Sabine Thiel no habían podido detenerlo y Robers, su jefe del departamento de Aurors, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ambos.

Cuando llegó al hospital paró en seco y corto de aliento. El hospital era un viejo edificio abandonado que no daba indicios de vida alguna.

- _Punctumanimus _- susurró apuntando con la varita al hospital y un polvo azul eléctrico se acumuló frente a él en dirección a donde habían personas… o mejor dicho, donde había solo una persona.

Ingresó al hospital por una pared rota, hacia adonde le indicaba el polvo azul y comenzó a subir unas escaleras que estaban llenas de hiedra y cucarachas que se abrían paso cuando sentían la presencia de él.

Cuando finalmente llegó al último piso, el polvo azul se esfumó. Jugson estaba al final del piso, en el borde de la ventana a punto de saltar. Se volteó y, con una sonrisa macabra, asintió haciéndole entender que ya había advertido su presencia.

-¿Todavía no te cansaste de perseguir? ¿Acaso no entiendes que eres tú el perseguido? -Jugson no esperó respuesta y riéndose, saltó al vacío como un paracaidistas pero sin paracaídas.

Harry corrió detrás de él y saltó sin antes mirar hacia abajo, el viento en la cara… si tan solo tuviera una escoba la persecución sería muy diferente.

_-Vestaris _- musitó en dirección al fugitivo justo antes de desaparecerse. Harry automáticamente desapareció en su retaguardia y ambos cayeron sobre un techo. Jugson lo miró desconcertado de que Harry se hubiese podido aparecer en el mismo lugar que él, la cara le cambió y tardó en reaccionar. Lo suficiente que Harry pudo acercarse más a él para lanzarle un _Expelliarmus_. Harry pudo tomar con su mano libre la varita de Jugson que salió disparada.

Jugson desesperó y comenzó a correr y a saltar entre los techos esquivando cada hechizo que Harry le lanzaba. Hacía cabriolas y unos giros que parecía bailar. Jugson dio un tumbo y Harry creyó que era su oportunidad. Sin embargo, Jugson rodó en un techo tomando velocidad, cayó al pavimento de la calle, pero antes de llegar y aprovechando el momento, con un pie se impulsó a doblar la esquina y a caer en el patio de otra casa. Harry se quedó mirando desde el borde del techo algo atónito.

Esta vez, Harry fue quien tardó en reaccionar, tropezó con algunas tejas sueltas para caer de espalda en la casa de al lado a la que estaba Jugson.

-¡Maldita seas, Jugson! - dijo entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la capa.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

No fue necesario darse la vuelta para reconocer de quién era la voz, pero tampoco perdió tiempo.

-¿Ginny, tienes tu escoba?

-¿Qué…? Sí, aquí…

-Ya te la devuelvo… -Le respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Harry se impulsó del suelo y ya no se pudo sacar esa sonrisa.

De hecho, perseguir a alguien en escoba era casi como querer atrapar una snitch y más con un Jugson tan escurridizo. Tomó altura y contempló los alrededores de Holyhead. Sabía que sin su varita, Jugson no llegaría lejos, pero debía actuar rápido antes de que lograra hacerse de otra varita y se desapareciera a quién sabe dónde.

Miró el mapa otra vez y vio el punto de Jugson alejarse cada vez más rápido en dirección al puerto. Se inclinó para tomar velocidad y salió disparado en dirección a Jugson, a su alrededor todo se desdibujó y sólo veía lo que tenía en frente. Sin necesidad de esquivar edificios por la altura que tenía, llegó a divisar a Jugson que continuaba dando saltos que desafiaban a la gravedad y haciendo acrobacias con una habilidad atlética y con tal facilidad que parecía estar ayudado por algún tipo de magia.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y cargado del olor a lluvia. Bajó y bajó hasta quedar por encima de Jugson.

-¿A dónde vas, Jugson? - Le preguntó con una mueca en la cara, logrando que Jugson se sobresaltara y tropezara de una buena vez. _-Petrificus totalus_-dijo entre dientes mientras saltaba de la escoba y se paraba al lado del mortífago.

Lo tomó del cuello de la capa sin darle mucho respiro y lo llevó a Cardiff, donde se estaba quedando con Sabine Thiel, una Auror especializada en comunicaciones.

- ¡Genial, Potter!- Le dijo la bruja cuando lo vio ingresar con Jugson a cuestas.

Lo dejaron encerrado en una celda de la casa antes de avisar al Ministerio y llevarlo a una celda más apropiada.

-Robers quería hablarte, Potter. - le dijo con un acento cockney demasiado fuerte.

Harry fue directo a la sala con la chimenea donde tiró un poco de polvo flu para comunicarse con el departamento de aurors.

-¿Potter? - su jefe lo miró desconcertado del otro lado de la chimenea. -¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba la capa para salir.

-Thiel me dijo que necesitabas hablarme.

-¡Nada de eso! Thiel ha estado aquí todo el día terminando unos detalles para Weasley.

Harry sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y allí vio a la que supuestamente era Thiel apuntando su varita a él.

Lo que le faltaba.

¿Dónde había dejado su varita? Ah… por suerte la seguía teniendo en la manga de su capa y la de Jugson la tenía en su bota.

Puso las manos sobre su cabeza mientras que quien supuestamente no era Thiel se movía con nervios mirando todo el tiempo hacia un costado.

Harry no esperó otro segundo: se agachó para esquivar el expeliarmus de quien-no-era-Thiel, susurró un _Expeliarmus _con un giro, lo tomó de la muñeca para darle un apretón que hizo que abriera la palma de su mano y soltara sin mucho esfuerzo la varita. Lo amarró con varios hechizos y luego le forzó una poción que contrarrestra los efectos de la multijugos. Inmediatamente su rostro mutó y se incrementó su porte. Harry no esperó a ver el resultado final y corrió a la celda de Jugson.

Lo peor…

No estaba más allí.

-Accio mapa - Esperó unos segundos y nada. Corrió a la sala donde había dejado parte de su equipo. Todos los mapas estaban incinerados, al igual que todo lo que habían estado pinchando en la pizarra para tener un seguimiento más visual de los pasos del fugitivo.

Harry contó hasta 10 para aclarar su mente.

Notó que todavía tenía el pequeño mapa de bolsillo que le había hecho Ron. Apuntó su varita y preguntó por Jugson. El mapa se borraba y no aparecía nada.

Intentó una y otra vez sin resultados.

Si estaba sin varita quizás podría otra vez aprehenderlo.

-¡Accio Saeta!- dijo con un poco más de desesperación. Pero después de un enorme segundo la escoba no apareció, se fijó en la entrada donde él estaba seguro que la había dejado y la escoba de Ginny no estaba.

Un terror más grande que el solo hecho de que se le había escapado un mortífago se hizo lugar en su estómago, en su pecho.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Revisó el armario de la entrada y vio una cometa muy vieja. No llegaría a ningún lado con esa porquería, pero era lo mejor que había.

Salió corriendo al exterior y saltó con mucha fuerza del suelo para impulsarse lo más alto que podía ir con esa vieja escoba.

Una vez más intentó detectarlo yendo bien alto, pero esta vez era Jugson quien llevaba la ventaja sobre la saeta. Se imaginó que Jugson se mantendría escondido al raz del suelo, volando de la misma manera que caminaba, cambiando de dirección en forma abrupta y aprovechando la misma energía cinética y la inercia para hacer acrobacias, y si había una escoba ideal para las acrobacias extremas era la saeta de fuego.

Se frotó la nuca y agudizó su vista hasta que por fin lo vio gracias a unas palomas que tomaron repentino vuelo ante la presencia de Jugson.

Harry decidió mantener la altura y seguirlo hasta que aminorara la velocidad. Estar tan alto tenía sus desventajas, sobretodo con esa cometa. El viento lo sacudió varias veces, temiendo en varias oportunidades caer desde tan alto. Se tensó cuando notó que las nubes tomaban una forma más siniestra y trató de pensar un plan para volver a capturar a Jugson y devolver la saeta a Ginny.

Entonces vio que Jugson disminuía su velocidad y parecía querer detenerse pronto.

Ese era su momento.

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces se desapareció junto con su escoba, detrás de Jugson. Antes de que el mortífago lo notara, Harry le lanzó varios hechizos y cayó al suelo totalmente petrificado.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que Jugson se escapara, así que fue con él directo a la prisión preventiva en Cardiff donde estaban esperándolo desde que lo había capturado la primera vez y les había enviado un patronus para avisarles.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sol estaba asomando en el horizonte y Ginny seguramente estaría todavía esperando que le devolviera su escoba.

Dio órdenes para que fueran a la base de Aurors en Cardiff a buscar al cómplice de Jugson y directamente se apareció en Holyhead donde la había dejado a Ginny con sus amigas y sin su escoba.

Pero no había nadie allí.

Tomó el mapa y llamó el nombre de Ginny para ver su ubicación. Su punto se movía en su nueva casa en Llanfachraeth, como fuera que eso se pronunciara. Ginny se lo había dicho varias veces, pero había sido en vano. Por esa razón no quería usar la red flu, la vez que lo había intentado había terminado en una frontera alemana rodeado de aurors que sospecharon que Harry era una clase de mortífago que, como Jugson, estaba escapando de Inglaterra y otra vez había acabado debajo del canal de la Mancha. Vaya uno a saber por qué había una chimenea debajo del canal de la Mancha.

Se concentró y se apareció afuera de la casa donde Ginny alquilaba una habitación. Verificó que estaba entero, inconsciente sus hombros se relajaron. Vio que todas las ventanas de la casa estaban a oscuras, pero en el interior se veía el parpadeo de una vela iluminar con su tenue luz la entrada de la casa.

Con una llave que le había dado Ginny, entró con cuidado de no despertar al dueño de la casa pero el perro, un beagley demasiado gordo para su propio bien, lo esperaba con gruñidos y exhibiendo todos sus dientes. Sabía que eran falsas amenazas, un perro así no podía correr un metro sin cansarse antes. Harry sonrió de costado y se agachó con una galletita en la mano que el beagley tomó feliz y se olvidó que Harry fuese un intruso en la casa.

La habitación de Ginny le recordaba a la ancestral casa de los Blacks en Grimmauld Place, que había heredado Harry de Sirius Black, pero Harry se había encargado que esa casa pasara a ser de Teddy. Previamente la hizo habitable (tarea algo complicada, pero con la ayuda de Kreacher no había sido imposible) y ahora la alquilaba a una pareja de magos que se habían mudado de Ucrania. Teddy vivía con su abuela, pero si algún día, cuando fuese mayor, deseaba mudarse a una casa en Londres. Sabía que tenía esa casa.

La cuestión era que Ginny yacía dormida en su cama, todavía con su uniforme de entrenamiento de las Arpías y un libro abierto en su vientre.

Harry con cuidado tomó el libro, "Cazando quaffles" de Alejandrina Van Delft y lo marcó con un señalador en la hoja que lo había dejado abierto antes de apoyarlo en una mesita de luz.

Se quedó congelado mirando el subir y bajar del pecho de Ginny sin saber si debía desvestirla en algo más cómodo para dormir. Pero su mente recreó una escena en la que ella se daba cuenta que Harry la había cambiado, que quizás creería que se había aprovechado de ella y le lanzaba uno de sus terribles hechizos inventados. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos sin saber qué hacer y se le escapó un bostezo. Tomó una manta del enorme armario y la cubrió con mucho temor de despertarla.

Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de darle un beso, pero su figura tan delicada y vulnerable parecía que podría despertarse con cualquier cosa. Acercó una silla a la cama y tomó asiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía quedarse allí. No creía que lo fueran a llamar tan tarde, pero la posibilidad existía. Así que si no podía hablar con ella, al menos se daría el gusto de mirarla, que de hecho, eran unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

A veces, cuando le costaba dormir, contaba las pecas en la nariz de Ginny. No iba a hacer eso ahora porque justamente no quería quedarse dormido en esa posición. Pero sin notarlo, en algún momento de esa noche, se hundió en un profundo sueño y no se sacudió siquiera cuando a la mañana siguiente Ginny le sacó los anteojos, le puso la misma manta que él había usado con ella y le dejó un beso en su frente.

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba desorientado y tardó en darse cuenta que no tenía los anteojos en la mesa de luz, como los dejaba siempre en su propia casa. Se puso de pie y se estiró: todos sus músculos protestaron y sus huesos crujieron. Llamó a sus anteojos que automáticamente fueron a parar a su nariz. El cuarto ya estaba vacío y por la hora se imaginó que Ginny se habría ido a entrenar.

Suspiró con pena por no haber podido pasar un momento más enriquecedor con Ginny. Haría el intento de ir a verla entrenar ese día, pero todo dependía de lo que le deparara el departamento de Aurors.

- ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Robers! -Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado. -¿Se creen que soy idiota?

- No te estamos pidiendo que te quedes de brazos cruzados, - interrumpió Kinsgley Shackelbolt que se había apoyado en la pared contraria con absoluta parsimonia. - Te estamos asignando el grupo de Edimburgo. Asignando, Harry. Estamos reconociendo que eres bueno y te estamos poniendo al frente de gente en un lugar que es crítico.

- Suena más a que me están sacando del caso Jugson y me condenando a estar detrás de un escritorio, déjenlo a Dawlish estar al frente, hace más de 12 años que trabaja aquí.

- Potter, -comenzó Robers pasándose una mano por los ojos como si no durmiera hacía bastante tiempo - te estamos dando un equipo de trabajo.

- Trabajo bien solo. Lo he hecho siempre.

- Está bien. - Robers tomó aire profundamente. - ¿Si ponemos a Weasley en tu equipo te quedarás más conforme?

- Quizás.-Respondió Harry no del todo convencido.

- ¿Y serás tú el que le avisará que no le asignaremos el grupo encubierto en Londres?

Harry se detuvo en seco y lo miró a Kingsley con incredulidad. Ahora entendía que el Ministro de Magia no estaba solo en una visita amistosa en su viejo Departamento de Aurors. Lo había estado manipulando de la mejor manera posible.

- Asígname Londres y que Ron se quede con Edimburgo con quien él quiera. - Respondió asperamente.

Robers sonrió de costado y Harry supo sin ninguna duda que ese había sido el plan desde un principio.

Salió de la oficina bufando y en cuanto se lo cruzó a Kingsley en el pasillo sintió ganas de quebrarle el brazo.

Ron, que iba cargando varias pilas de papeles hacia el escritorio que compartía con Harry, lo miró con ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó después de meter todos los papeles en un cajón a la fuerza.

- Nos asignaron nuevos equipos.

- Si tanto vas a extrañarme nos podemos casar ya mismo.

Harry hizo una mueca y su mirada se relajó.

- Prefiero a otra clase de pelirrojos

- Me lastimas.

Harry dio vuelta los ojos.

- Te vas a Edimburgo. ¡Felicitaciones! -Le dijo sonriendo genuinamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué lugar espantoso te toca? -Insistió Ron que necesitaba saber qué preocupaba a Harry.

- No sé si estoy autorizado a decirte ¡Ay! - Ron le había tirado un hechizo golpeador en la frente y lo miró fijamente. - Me quedo en Londres… -susurró para que nadie escuchara mientras se frotaba donde Ron lo había golpeado.

- No puedes estar enojado por quedarte. - Le dijo con ojos bien abiertos.

- No estoy nada enojado por eso, al contrario. Solo que Shackelbolt sabe jugar sus cartas demasiado bien.

- ¿Por eso vino?

Harry asintió después de sentarse alicaído sobre el escritorio.

Un memo volador golpeó la nuca de Ron e inmediatamente otro cayó en las manos de Harry.

- ¿Por qué mis memos son siempre tan violentos? - Preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo que abría su memo y lo leía. - Llegó mi ascenso, me dieron a Phillips y a Hale y el rincón aquel. -señalaba a la esquina entre la oficina de Robers, el auditorio y el escritorio de Linda Perkins.

Harry leyó varias veces su memo con algo de incredulidad. Cuando levantó la vista, Ron lo miraba expectante. Harry respondió encongiendo sus hombros.

- No sé, sigo trabajando con Sabine y un tal Nathan Cobalt ¿Lo conoces?

Ron se encogió de hombros -Era espía del Ministerio en el círculo de Voldemort. Una versión barata de Snape.

Harry se presentó en la sala que le había asignado junto a su equipo casi en forma inmediata. Adentro estaban Robers y otros dos aurors uniformados: Sabine Thiel era una bruja de cabellos blancos fuertemente atados en un moño detrás de su cabeza sujetaba dos perros de aspecto feroz, sentados obedientemente a cada lado de ella; el otro tenía los ojos tan rasgados que parecía que tenía una mirada de sospecha permanente, tenía ambos brazos tatuados y presintió que solo la cara permanecía sin ser pintada, parecía más un rockero que un auror.

- ¡Perfecto, están todos aquí! - Exclamó Robers y entregó unas carpetas a Harry. - El agente Potter - señaló a Harry - será el líder de esta misión de ahora en más. - Potter, ya trabajaste con Sabine Thiel, especialista en comunicaciones -la auror asintió en su dirección - y el agente Nathan Cobalt especialista en… bueno.. en...

- En de todo un poco. Un placer conocerlo, Potter - Nathan le tendió la mano.

- Básicamente ya saben cuál es la misión. Estamos detrás de una serie de asesinatos a Muggles realizados por Mortífagos.

-¿Cómo aseguran que son Mortífagos?

- Todos mueren con el Maleficio Asesino y dejan la marca de los Mortífagos

-¿Y no cree que puede ser una distracción?

- Puede ser, ¿pero quién otro que un Mortífago sabe hacer la marca? -Se quedaron en silencio

- De todas maneras, no descartaría ninguna opción. -Agregó Harry al equipo.

Cuando Robers se retiró, Harry se pasó una mano por sus revoltosos cabellos intentando ver cómo comenzar. Sabía que tendría que leer las carpetas pero prefirió primero ver qué conocían sus nuevos compañeros.

- Entonces…

- Si no les molesta, voy a sacar a Zorro y a Panda a pasear. - Comentó Sabine mientras tomaba un cigarro y lo ponía entre sus labios, y luego tironeaba la correa de sus dos perros en dirección hacia la puerta.

Harry miró a Nathan ponerse cómodo en una silla, sacó una armónica y comenzó a soplarle unas notas sueltas.

- ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?

- Sabine pasea sus perros y yo… - encogió sus hombros.

"Perfecto, me dieron un vago." Pensó Harry enojado, con lo que tomó las carpetas y las revisó hasta dar con el informante: un tal ¿Draco Malfoy?.

Imposible.

Se pasó todo el día poniendo algo de orden a todos los hechos, a los entrevistados y a las evidencias en una de las paredes. El espíritu relajado de Nathan, que continuaba tocando la armónica, no sabía si le causaba gracia o le molestaba su indiferencia. Pero no hizo comentarios, ya tendrían todos bastante por hacer.

Cuando lo notó ya estaba amaneciendo y había pasado toda la noche en el Ministerio. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, estirándose y rezongando.

Tanto Nathan como Sabine se habían ido a descansar hacía unas cuantas horas atrás… y Harry refunfuñó que era obvio que en esa misión se pasaría todo el tiempo detrás de un escritorio.

No quiso pensar más y por suerte era su día libre.

Así que se fue con la red flu hasta su departamento en el centro de Londres que olía a abandono y encierro. Se dio una ducha rápida y le pidió a Kreacher que le preparara el café más fuerte y asqueroso que podía elaborar. Tomó varias prendas, su escoba y algunas otras cosas. De allí se desapareció otra vez hasta la entrada de la casa donde estaba Ginny, pero al igual que el día anterior, no había nadie allí.

Dejó sus cosas y con la escoba se fue al Holyhead con la esperanza que lo dejaran entrar a ver los entrenamientos. Cosa que fue totalmente en vano. Apenas lo vieron lo acusaron de haberlo visto repetidas veces en los partidos apoyando a los Chudley Cannons. Incluso cuando intentó explicar que, si bien apoyaba a los Chudleys, sabía que no tenían chance contra las Arpías por más que pusieran a un ejército de espías, no lo dejaron pasar.

Gruñó cargado de frustración, miró la hora y vio que era de verdad temprano. Calculó que Ginny entrenaría unas cuantas horas más, así que se fue a visitar a su ahijado.

Sinceramente no era para nada un buen momento para ir a la casa de Andrómeda Black, sabía que no le gustaban las visitas sorpresivas y que, con el cansancio que sentía, no tendría mucha paciencia con la abuela de Teddy.

Cuando golpeó la puerta, Andrómeda no respondió de inmediato. Llevaba a Teddy en brazos y en su cara no asomaba siquiera una señal de alegría de verlo.

-Disculpe la molestia, Señora Tonks - Le dijo Harry desde el umbral de la puerta. -Me surgió un espacio libre y pensé que podía necesitar mi ayuda con Teddy.

Andrómeda frunció los labios -Está durmiendo su siesta ahora.

-¿No podemos despertarlo?

Pregunta equivocada

-¿Y correrle todos sus horarios? ¿Cree que es saludable para un pequeño como él desacomodar cuándo duerme, cuándo come, cuándo juega? Después no me sorprendería que cuando vaya a la escuela acabe despierto por la noche y durante sus clases de Historia de la Magia sea castigado por roncar.

Harry quiso responderle que no le echaría la culpa si se quedaba dormido particularmente en esa clase. También le pareció demasiado pronto para estar pensando en la escuela… Pero mantuvo su compostura y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo termina su horario de la siesta?

Andrómeda otra vez frunció sus labios. Harry se preguntó si era porque sus preguntas la irritaban, si era porque sentía alguna clase de rencor hacia él o era porque tenía algún tic nervioso. Esperaba que fuese por un tic nervioso, pero lo dudó.

- En quince minutos.

- ¿Y luego qué tiene agendado? -Se quiso reír con su pregunta pero Andrómeda pareció aliviada que le preguntara.

Había sido una pregunta correcta.

- Luego hay que bañarlo y darle de comer.

- Puedo hacerlo yo y usted puede ir a hacer lo que desee.

Finalmente logró una leve sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.

- Debo ir al mercado y pensaba ir con Teddy, pero no le gusta nada ir al mercado. Podría hacer eso…

- Suena bien...

Andrómeda entonces lo hizo entrar en la casa, lo dejó solo en el sillón de la sala con un vaso de agua que Harry no había pedido y sin nada para hacer.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el costado del sillón, su mirada se fijó en el techo un rato largo e intentó pensar cualquier cosa, pero no sabía en qué exactamente. Volvió a gruñir y vio la sección deportiva del diario el profeta intacta sobre una pila de papeles. Ginny estaba en la portada con el resto de las Arpías, de espalda, con sus cabellos como fuego trenzados y flameando contra el viento sobre su escoba, saludaba efusivamente con una mano. Harry quiso guardarse la foto pero prefirió no pedirle nada a Andrómeda.

A lo lejos la vio a Andrómeda estar haciendo cosas en la casa con la varita, tanto como cuando la veía a Molly poner orden, limpiar y reparar cosas de la casa que se rompían por el uso; como una mancha de humedad en la pared o una puerta con bisagras ruidosas. En ese instante se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho sobre esa clase de hechizos y cuan diferente había sido su vida cuando había vivido con los Dursleys que lo obligaban a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa. Hoy lo tenía a Kreacher que prácticamente no le permitía hacer nada de nada, siquiera aprender cómo se arreglaba un grifo que goteaba.

Se puso de pie cuando vio a Andrómeda acercarse con Teddy en sus brazos, todavía algo dormido. Cuando lo vio a Harry sonrió pero ocultó su cara en el hueco del cuello de Andrómeda y la abrazó más fuerte que antes.

-Teddy, puedes jugar con Harry. -Le dijo ella con un exceso de solemnidad.

Teddy asintió y su cabello cambió de verde al negro azabache y despeinado de Harry. Andrómeda arrugó el entrecejo y sus labios se fruncieron en una línea recta pero no dijo nada y los dejó solos.

Harry no pudo quejarse. Lo bañó (y se empapó en el proceso), le puso ropa cómoda para jugar que se la embarró al minuto que salieron a jugar y corrieron, volaron en su escoba, jugaron a las peleas y se doblaron de la risa. A Harry se le pasó tan rápido todo el día que se sorprendió que Andrómeda no interrumpiera con alguno de sus exigencias para con la agenda de su ahijado.

Cuando se despidieron Teddy estaba profundamente dormido y Andrómeda ya había regresado de hacer todos sus mandados.

Era tarde cuando Harry se detuvo a mirar la puerta otra vez de la casita donde dormía Ginny. No sabía si ya había regresado de sus entrenamientos o si sería otra noche que no se hablarían. Se llevó un puño al pecho intentando suprimir esa molestía que se le acumulaba desde que se habían separado en Hogwarts y que cada tanto regresaba con fuerzas como si le sacaran aire de los pulmones. Ya no había un Voldemort que los separara, entonces por qué era tan dificil estar con ella. Tomó aire intentando apaciguar su pesar antes de entrar y encontrar otra vez que Ginny se había dormido totalmente vestida.

Se arrodilló para verla de cerca y sintió el impulso de darle un beso, pero como siempre, temió que eso la despertara. En dos días competiría contra los Chudley Cannons y no era momento para perder horas de sueño.

-Te amo, Ginny - susurró en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ginny no se movió ni dio señales de haberlo escuchado, pero cuando Harry se puso de pie sintió que ella tomaba de su mano y que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Lo miraba fijamente y con tanta seriedad que Harry no supo si en realidad no estaba soñando despierta.

- Cásate conmigo entonces.

Harry volvió a ponerse de rodillas para estar a la altura de la cara de Ginny que yacía todavía en su cama sin moverse.

- Cásate conmigo… -susurró otra vez haciendo presión en la mano de Harry y este supo que no estaba hablando dormida y con sus ojos abiertos.

Harry sonrió y se ruborizaron sus mejillas. Asintió con la cabeza temiendo decir algo que rompiera con esa paz de la noche.

Ginny sonrió y con un suspiro cerró los ojos como para seguir durmiendo.

- Estoy tan cansada… -le dijo después de un rato con la voz algo ronca. Volvió a abrir los ojos y Harry seguía arrodillado a su lado casi sin moverse.

Se corrió un poco en la cama y le hizo un lugar para que él pudiera recostarse.

Harry yacía mirando al techo, una mano rodeaba a Ginny por la espalda quien había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho y sus cabellos le daban cosquilla en su nariz cada vez que se elevaba su pecho cuando inhalaba, la otra mano la tenía en su nuca.

-No creo que porque nos casemos cambie algo. No es que nos vayamos a ver más seguido o incluso que nos podamos hablar más. -Continuó Ginny. Harry adoraba la vibración que le producía la voz de Ginny contra sí mismo y no quería moverse de allí. Sin embargo lo que le decía era cierto y no tenía mucha idea cómo podrían funcionar las cosas.

- Quiero que nos casemos porque te amo, Ginny, no porque quiera cambiar algo. Practicamente vivimos juntos o al menos pasamos muchas noches juntos. No me puedo quejar…

Ginny se rió, provocando un delicioso temblor en él.

- Te echo de menos, Harry.

- Yo creo que echas de menos nuestras tardes junto al lago de Hogwarts sin nada para hacer mas que darnos besos hasta el cansancio. Por cierto que yo también las extraño.

- Sí, eso también. Y que aquí no podamos hacer mucho ruido cuando… ya sabes.

Esta vez Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

- Necesitamos urgente un lugar donde vivir juntos.

- No tu departamento de Londres.

- ¿Qué problema hay con mi casa?

- No es lugar para una familia.

Harry sintió que se entumecía de pies a cabeza y que no podía hablar.

- No me dejas respirar - se quejó Ginny después de un rato de silencio.

- Disculpa… yo no…

Tartamudeó Harry al darse cuenta que la había estado sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Entonces tendríamos que comenzar la búsqueda de una casa más grande.

- Vi una aquí cerca que está a la venta. - Dijo Ginny - Si quieres podemos ir a verla en mi día libre.

- ¿Y cuándo es eso?

- Después del partido con los Chudleys.

- Espero que a los mortífagos no se les ocurran arruinarme el día.

- No se los permitirías, ni tú ni yo. Ambos lo sabemos.

Harry rió otra vez, la abrazó con ambos brazos y la volteó hasta quedar encima de ella. Ginny le sonrió de costado y le acomodó los anteojos torcidos.

- Gracias, - suspiró Harry mirando fijamente los ojos de Ginny y sin poder evitar darle un beso.

- Por nada, - le respondió ella reacomodando los anteojos otra vez.

Harry le dio otro beso más y se desplomó encima de ella de cansancio.

- No te quedes dormido así… No me vas a dejar respirar.

- ¿Qué se te dio ahora que quieres casarte con este pobre huérfano infeliz que es perseguido por medio mundo mortífago? - Balbuceó él contra la almohada.

- ¿Es así como te defines? ¿No te das cuenta que me caso por tu dinero y la fama? -Le preguntó con sorna.

- Ginny, -le dijo con la voz apagada y seriamente -Si es por dinero y fama, tú ganas en un mes lo que yo gano en un año como auror. Y si es por fama, estás en la portada de la sección deportiva del profeta diario. En una encuesta reciente sales como la jugadora más ardiente de las arpías. En todo caso soy yo quien me estoy casando por fama y dinero.

- Si sabía que ganabas tan poco lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de pedirte matrimonio. Entonces, podría decir que me caso por el prestigio que conlleva el apellido Potter.

Harry se rió otra vez

- Si lo dices por la pureza del apellido, si mal no recuerdo, los Potters no aparecen en la lista de familias puras y los Weasleys sí.

- A veces te pareces a Hermione cuando recuerdas cosas como esas.

Harry no respondió sumido en sus pensamientos y al borde del sueño. Con Ginny era tan fácil relajarse y olvidarse de sí mismo.

- Te amo, Harry. ¿Qué otra excusa necesito para casarme contigo? Y… no soporto la idea que vayas soltero por la vida con tanta chica linda que hay en el Ministerio. No confío en ninguna de ellas. Tienen que saber que estás tomado y eres mío.

Harry se incorporó en la cama y la miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- ¿Celos?

- Sí

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, Harry. - Insistió molesta que no la tomara en serio.

Harry no lo resistió más y le llenó la cara de besos, bajó por el cuello donde sabía que ella tenía cosquillas y luego luchó contra el sueter y la camisa que Ginny llevaba. Ginny estaba tentada de la risa pero no protestó por el ataque salvaje de Harry.

Cuando Harry comenzó a sacarse su ropa, Ginny tomó la varita y con un movimiento de la muñeca quedó totalmente desnudo ante ella.

- Hace frío, -le dijo entre risas metiéndose en la cama y cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel con besos. Y cada beso era una declaración de que ella era suya.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías dejar de trabajar si quisieras…

- ¿Dejar de trabajar? Si es para hacer esto todos los días, acepto.

Ginny se rió a la vez que obligaba a Harry a continuar con los besos.

- Yo lo decía para no tener que imaginarme a las brujas con las que debes tratar cada día.

Harry gruñó.

- ¿Crees que yo no tengo problemas con que seas la jugadora más ardiente de las arpías?

- No lo demuestras…

Harry se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. Tomó aire para intentar aclarar sus ideas.

- Soy tuyo, Ginny.

Ginny sonrió y le devolvió el beso y llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos para revolverlos aún más.

Esa noche no durmieron y no lo lamentaron cuando al día siguiente sus respectivos jefes se enfurecieron con ellos por torpezas que cometieron, ni pudieron borrar la sonrisa de sus caras por más que se estuvieran enojando con ellos.

Hicieron el amor llenos de cansancio, pero eran tan pocas las veces que tenían la oportunidad de estar así de juntos que ninguno de los dos protestó y se dejaron llevar por el impulso de sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente Harry sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer. Reservarse el jueves por la tarde para ver el partido del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch (Las Arpías de Holyhead contra los Chudley Cannons), reservarse el viernes para ir a ver casas con Ginny. Y por último ir a Gringotts para sacar de la bóveda familiar el anillo de compromiso que le había dejado su madre.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Este fic lo empecé con una idea en la cabeza y a mitad de camino quedó cualquier otra cosa. A mi cabeza le gusta hacerme estas cosas. De todas maneras, se siente bien intentar escribir otra vez, ojalá que me duren las ganas y que pueda terminar mis fics pendientes! (Dejenme soñar)

Por favor dejen comentarios tanto si les gusta como si no. Uno intenta aprender de los errores. :)

Saludos a todos


End file.
